Scott Camacho
Scott Camacho is one of the two main protagonists of Red Star. He was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma, lived there until he was seven, and later moved to the rural Sunnyvale, Texas after the death of his older brother. Struggling with the loss, Scott was introduced to his neighbor Richard who he formed a very close and unbreakable friendship with — one that would later blossom into a deep romance. As a teenager, he inherited his grandmother’s ability to see the spiritual dimension. A mechanic and artist, he works at his self-owned business Red Star Auto Repair & Body Shop, and is a notoriously cheerful and optimistic individual with a contagious attitude, but is also incredibly and alarmingly fearless even in the face of apparent death. Biography wip Appearance With lean muscle, strong posture, and a cheerful face, Scott is an incredibly handsome and youthful-looking man even in his middle-aged years, looking a great deal younger than he actually is. He has a light brown skin color with a generous amount of freckling, thick dark brown hair, and striking golden eyes inherited from his mother. He is fairly short (5'5"), though as a child he had finished growing in middle school, having been much taller than Richard until that point. He usually has some sort of very light facial hair, but like Richard, he shaves extremely often (though he is a regular participant of No Shave November). Scott has three notable scars, the first being on his forehead above his left eyebrow, originally created after falling into Blackwater Pond at age 7, but was later reopened by Stuart Greenhill when Scott was 18. He has one large, long scar traveling diagonally from the top of his left shoulder all the way to the middle of his left pectoral, also created after falling into Blackwater Pond. His last scar is a long one on his left shoulder, very close to the previous scar, that was a result of a grazing bullet shot by Howard Greenhill. Trivia * Scott is the second one of his family to inherit the ability to see and interact with spirits. * From the day of his brother's death until he was 18, Scott kept a framed image of Gary by his bed, which he spoke to nearly every night as a form of comfort. He stopped doing this after first speaking with Gary's spirit, symbolic of him finally letting go of the grief. * Scott graduated with a class rank of 6 out of 135 students in his high school class. * Scott was very involved in school activities, particularly as a member of student council and the drama club. * Scott is homosexual and is completely oblivious to any girl having a crush on him, even to this day. * Scott is a Cancer in western zodiac and a Dog in eastern zodiac. He has an ESTP personality type and would be a Gryffindor (lol) Behind the Scenes * He was named after Scott Cawthon. * His last name, Camacho, comes from a former friend of mine who had the same last name. * Scott was created alongside Richard in early 2015, and was my interpretation the faceless tutorial character, or the "phone guy" from the Five Night's at Freddy's series. This character had very vague details and almost no canon information regarding his backstory, appearance, or otherwise, and was left largely to fan interpretation. Scott was a co-worker of Richard's, and would later die after being slaughtered by animatronics in the first game. As I fleshed out the relationship between Scott and Richard, my attachment to them outgrew my love for Five Night's at Freddy's, and so they both broke off to become their own characters, entirely unrelated to the franchise.